


Queen of Clubs

by winterlace



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlace/pseuds/winterlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Clubs

Madison Sinclair was not happy, she was, in fact, beyond furious when she opened the door. Already that idiot Corny had broken her mothers favourite lamp, not that Madison cared about the lamp it looked like it had fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down, it was the person who had broken it that pissed her off. What on earth did that stoner think he was doing coming to _her_ party? Madison Sinclair had a guest lest and he. Wasn't. Invited.

But oh… the night just had to get worse. She open’s the door to find Logan on her doorstep. Internally Madison released an indignant sigh of relief… at least HE was invited. He was on the damn guest list. But then, moving out of Logan shadows was… oh no… it wasn’t? Was it? It. Fucking. Was. 

Hauntingly Madison sucked in her stomach and pushed out her surgically enhanced chest. Fucken Veronica Mars… always there to ruin her fun.

“When the invitation said ‘and guest’ it was implied that the guest had to be at least pretty.” Madison sniffed.

Logan peeked in the door and raised an eyebrow… “And that would be why Corny’s here.”

Madison rolled her eyes. “Dick brought him… he has no taste these days.”

She didn’t notice Logan and Veronica exchange a look.

“Well sweetie-cups I’m obviously not wanted here… I’ll just go.” Veronica cooed in a sickly sweet voice apart from the last word, which she practically spat at Madison.

“LOGAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!” Dick is drunk as fuck and pushing Madison out of the way like she’s not even there. She can barely disguise her disgust. Dick grabs Logan hand and drags him up the steps… seeing Madison giving him a look of complete shock and distaste makes him stop for a second.

“Madison… didn’t you know it’s rude to leave the guests standing outside?” He manages to slur out.

This time Madison notices the repressed laughter around her. At her. Even that slut, Veronica had her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. As they tramped past her, into her house it was all Madison could do not to grab at Veronica’s perfect strings of sunlight woven in blonde hair. She restrained herself by thinking of the damage that she would do to her newly manicured nails.

Later that night she walked past the living room and saw them dancing around. That basketball kid and the computer geek had joined them. Laughing and joking they were, Dick spilling beer on the carpet at regular intervals. Madison scrunched up her face briefly before relaxing it… remembering wrinkles were not something that she wanted to have to deal with.

It was just like the day Lilly Kane decided that Veronica was a better best friend than Madison was. Madison could never convince her otherwise. Veronica was so uptight. So perfect. So princessy. She was virginal. But all the words Madison used to convince Lilly that they were the same, just drove Lilly further away. And Madison never understood why.

If Lilly Kane was the self proclaimed Queen of Diamonds… Veronica fucken Mars was the Princess of Hearts.

And Madison briefly wonders why she isn’t.


End file.
